My Roommate
by neon226
Summary: Joey Graceffa and Sawyer Hartman have been dating for three months and are planning to tell everyone about them. But one day all of that changed over one kiss. Will they heal with the consequences following? Find out in "My Roommate". #Jowyer (Maybe just maybe will be rated T idk!"
1. I Should Have Never Said Yes

**Joey's POV**

"Ohh one hand." I say cracking an egg with one hand.

"Joey have good news." Sawyer said grinning like an idiot.

"What?"

"I'm thinking about getting another dog, a husky!"

"Are you serious," my eyes bulging out of my eyes," Sawyer, do it!"

"I'm thinking about getting Hitch a little friend." He said grinning.

"Do it! Hitchianya says yes!" Now I'm like little boy on christmas day seeing all the presents! I turn of my camera and ran to Sawyer hugging him very tight till he couldn't breath.

"Ok Joey, I get your excited but…" I cut Sawyer of kissing him. "I'll shut up now."

"Sawyer are we ever going to tell anyone I mean we've been dating for 3 months, please!"

"Fine all because you begged." Yes!

**Sawyer's POV**

I can't believe I agreed to that! I love this boy but telling people! The Shoey fans will hate me for "taking away" Joey from Shane. I mean if you're a fan of Shane you're like crazy. Those fans will come down on me as fast as Joey got sick.

"Actually Joey, lets…" He was filming apparently Joey thought our apartment was haunted. I'm going to Tyler's, he's the only one we've told.

"Joey!" I yell he's upstairs I think.

"Yes!" he yelled back.

"I'm going to Tyler's we're doing a collab together!"

"OK, don't be out long! There are spirits ya know!"

"Whatever, there is no spirits!" Then I got in our car driving to Tyler's house why did I say yes.

**Joey's POV**

I can't believe he said yes I mean I wasn't fully sure but ok I'll call dad first, later. I take out my camera and hide under my covers.

"Hello, there all you chickianyas. There are spirits in my house come under the covers, come on! OK we gotta be safe now."

"Joey!" Sawyer yelled from downstairs.

"Yes!" I yelled back.

"I'm going to Tyler's we're doing a collab together!"

"OK, don't be out long! There are spirits ya know!"

"Whatever, there is no spirits!" He said then he was off. How did I end up with him.

*Ding-Dong* Who's here, Sawyer didn't say someone was coming over?

I opened the door and there stood Shane. "Hey Shane, why are you here?" I ask.

"Well Joey," he began," I have a confession."

"Ok…" I said sitting on the couch.

"Well, I broke up with Lisa…"

"Oh Shane what happened? Did she cheat on…" he cut me off.

"No Joey! I meant to break up with her, I fell in love with someone else." he said blushing.

"Who?" I wonder who it… Wait he's staring at me, NO!

"You" he said.

"But Shane…" then he kissed me. I can't get free from his… Wait was that a door? Next thing I know I see Sawyer standing there crying running upstairs. I break away from Shane's kiss and ran after Sawyer.

"Sawyer, wait!" I yelled.

**Sawyer's POV**

How could he! I SHOULD NEVER HAD SAID YES!


	2. Sorry

**Sawyer's POV**

I thought he loved me! APPARENTLY HE LIKES SHANE FREAKIN DAWSON!

"Sawyer please open up," it was Joey," it was not what it looks like!" Sounds like he's crying.

"Oh yeah! So giving him a kiss full on the lips wasn't what I thought I saw! You freaking kissed him!" I need to break up with him.

"Sawyer, I'm telling you the truth! Shane came over and admitted that he liked me then kissed me! Sawyer, you're the only love of my life please it's just a misunderstanding! Please don't ignore me please!" I can't stay mad at him I mean…

"Joey, are you OK you seem nervous after I kissed you. Is something wrong?" Shane.

"Shane!" I yell," Please leave! NOW!"

"Sawyer you don't control me and Joey's relationship!" OK I'm getting pissed!

"Guys stop!" Joey said." Shane I get you like me, but I'm taken."

"By who?" I heard the disappointment in his voice.

**Joey's POV**

Shane sounded said.

"I'm taken by…" I look at Sawyer and he nods and I continue," Sawyer."

"WHAT?!" I saw this coming. "THE DAY I TELL YOU MY MY FEELINGS THEN I _KISSED _YOU! THEN YOU DIDN'T STOP ME, WHY!" Shane screamed.

Sawyer talked this time. "We we're telling everyone starting today. If you didn't notice Joey tried to tell you. He wasn't kissing back, you should have saw that!"

"I'm so sorry Joey! And I should have known Jowyer existed."

"What?" I'm confused.

"Nothing, bye!" and he zoomed off.

"Anyways..." I said," do you forgive me?"

He planted a kiss on my cheek whispering," Yes, but how about we do little more forgiving shall we?"


	3. Coming Out

**Sawyer's POV**

I wake up feeling a little cold. I look to my right and Joey was gone. I walk down stairs to see if Joey is cooking but he's not there.

"Joey?" Where is he? I walk past Joey's room and here light snoring. I don't get why we have separate rooms I mean we sleep in the same bed every night and we were already dating before he moved in. Oh well. I don't want to wake him he looks gorgeous with his morning hair. So I snuck downstairs and made Joey and me breakfast. Two eggs for Joeyanya (man he's rubbing off on me). His green smoothie and his egg omelet is done. I put it on a tray and carrying it upstairs to Joey.

" Joey wake up, I got you breakfast." I say quietly.

"Hmmm? Eggianyas?" He said.

"Yes, eggianyas." I said smiling like an idiot.

"Am I going to die?"

"No! Do you not trust me?!"

"I do, but last time it wasn't that well."

"Well sorry for trying! I guess you don't want any!" I say walking away.

"NO! Hand me those eggs and smoothie! I'm hungry." He said panicking.

"Hahaha!" *Ding-dong* WHO IS HERE THIS EARLY!? I walked down stairs to see my mom and dad.

"MOM, DAD what are you doing here?!" OK Joey is about to come down stairs and do what he does every morning. He comes down stairs kisses me saying 'Morning baby', then cooks me breakfast then we cuddle on the couch watching TV before getting ready for the day.

"Well, we came to visit because, TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY! We said we were coming to L.A. to celebrate for a week!" My mom said.

"Ohh…" How could I forget my own birthday. Wait, Joey plus my birthday and I said yes yesterday, uh oh. They're going to find out, shit.

"Sawyer! Where are… oh." Joey came downstairs shirtless and was getting an ice pack for his butt.

"Look who showed up Joey, my _parents_!" I said through my teeth.

"Hi mrs. and mr. Hartman, I'm Sawyer's roommate Joey." Man I feel a blush coming on soon as he said that, he is so sweet!

"Sawyer," my mom said," Joey just asked where the ice packs are and why are you blushing?"

"Umm, Joey the ice packs are in the freezer and what are you talking about mom?" OK I think she's catching on.

"Where are we going to sleep son?" My dad asked. I looked at Jey and back at them. Even though me and Joey share a room he still has the the guest room as his own.

"Umm, you can sleep in…?"

"You can sleep in my room. I'll sleep on the couch. Joey is so generous.

"OK we'll go put our stuff up then we'll be right back down." My dad said. As they were upstairs it was only me and Joey.

**Joey's POV**

"Since it's just me and you I can talk to you and do my morning routine." Man I just wanted to kiss him now.

"I'm scared Joey I mean…" I cut him off.

"Sawyer first my butt hurts from last night and I want to do this." And I kissed him like full on tongue on tongue.

"SAWYER HARTMAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Uh oh.

"Dad! Umm, its not what you think." Sawyer said.

"We aren't mad we just want to know what's going on." His mom said. His dad looked a little pissed though. We sit down on the couch to talk.

"Mom, dad," Sawyer started," I' gay. Joey has been my boyfriend for over three months now and yeah."

"That explains why Joey's butt hurt." Mr. Hartman said. I started blushing like a maniac.

"Dad you aren't mad?" Sawyer said.

"No just glad you came out." I grinned extremely big and I kissed Sawyer and I heard a camera. Coming out wasn't that hard wait till we tell the viewers. We named today coming out.


	4. The Fans Reaction

**Joey's POV**

After we told Sawyer's my phone started vibrating. I had got a whole lot of alerts on Twitter and so did Sawyer. We excused ourselves so we could read them.

"Joey..." Sawyer was literally bawling soon as he finished my name.

"What's the matter?" I ask. He showed me his alerts. Someone had posted a video of us saying we're dating and we are gay. "Who ever did this I'm going to kill them!"

"Don't hurt Shane, he didn't me too!" Sawyer was crying.

Ms. Hartman came in there seeing her soon crying. She looked at me with the 'What happened?'. So I showed her the tweets.

_"JOWYER?! NO THIS WAS NOT HAPPEN! It's #shoey! WATCH YOUR BACK sawyerhartman!" shoeylover298_

_"OH HELL NO! sawyerhartman we thought you supported #shoey! I guess not! You took Joey away from Shane our Cali fans are going to take you away for Joey!" madison_grawson_

_"Sorry. joeygracffa sawyerhartman" shanedawson_

"Oh Sawyer, shhh mommy's here" She said.

*I woke up on the wrong side of the floor...* Shane's ringtone, what now.

Joey/_Shane_

"What Shane."

_"I'm sorry. I didn't see that part of the video. I didn't know that the camera was still rolling."_

"What camera?"

_"I was doing another 'Dare the Dawson' and there was a dare for me to come out to you. Lisa was in the car downstairs."_

"So this was prank. OK but now Sawyer is getting hate like crazy! He's in tears. The #shoey fans are threatening him now! Thanks a lot!"

_"Joey..."_

"BYE!"

How could he! Doesn't he view the footage before posting! That's stupid.

"W-who was i-it?" Sawyer sobbed.

"Shane. He said he was sorry and he didn't review that part of the video. WHO DOES THAT?!" I yelled in frustration. Sawyer winced to my outburst. "Sorry sweetie. How about we go get some ice cream?"

"But the people..." He said. I feel bad for him.

"Well we'll ignore them!"

"O-ok."

**At the Ice Cream Parlor**

"Feel better?" I asked.

"A little, but people are staring. I feel uncomfortable." He said as a whisper.

"It's OK. Remember what we said before we left. We'll just ignore them." I state.

"OK." I hope he feels better after this. A worker came towards us with a frown.

He looked at Sawyer and said "I'm sorry but you're going to have to leave."

"W-why? I didn't do anything wrong." Sawyer asked.

"The customers don't feel comfortable with you here. Ok?" The waiter said.

"Hold on. So he can't eat here just because?" I'm angry now.

"Why yes. You can ask them why if you want to."

"Give me that." I snatched the mic off the counter." Who here know who I am?" Everyone did, I felt famous. " Who here knows who he is?" Pointing to Sawyer. That's when people started crowding around him like a gang. I heard a cry for help I jumped in there and grabbed him before the first punch. We ran as fast as we could to Satsuki.

"Joey, maybe we should break…" I stopped him before he could continue.

"No! Sawyer, look, I'm NEVER EVER going to break-up with you because of this!" I said as I got in Satsuki.

"Aren't I supposed to be the man?"

"Well sometimes I get to be so for now we both are." I said smiling. I love this guy, but he's slowly not loving himself. This is just the beginning of the fans reaction.


	5. Suprise!

**Sawyer's POV**

My parents and Joey went out to get me some food so I'm here all alone. I was taking a nap when I heard a phone go off. Mines was right beside me but it wasn't ringing. I walked into the kitchen and didn't see a phone. The sound sounded muffled. I looked in the fridge beside the eggs. Joey had left his phone and it was ringing. I answered it not double checking who was the caller

Sawyer/**Mr. Graceffa**

"Hello?"

"**Hello Joey."**

"Um no, its Sawyer."

"**Sawyer?"**

"Yeah Joey's… boyfriend."

"**You're the boy the boy who kissed my son!"**

"With any due respect sir who are you?"

**"Joey's father. In a video it said that you and him are dating."**

"We are sir."

**"Ok, well put Joey on the phone I have some important news."**

"Sorry, he isn't home right now we went to eat out with my parents."

**"Ok tell him to call me ASAP!"**

"I will sir, bye."

**"Bye."**

Well that was over with. It sounded important.

"Sawyer? You here?" Joey said.

"Yeah..." I said.

"We're back and we brought you some aswell, also have you seen my phone?"

"Yeah, here it is," I handed his phone to him," you left it beside the eggs. I wish I had the guts to go with y'all to dinner."

"Its okay. I get you're having a rough time right now, but you must remember I'll always be there for you." There's that reassuring smile I love. IT'S SO WHITE AND STRAIGHT!

He was about to walk away when I said, "Oh, and your dad called. Something saying it was personal and important?"

His face fell, "What?"

**Joey's POV**

Why would he call? Please tell me it's not about James! James my mistake child. I was drunk one night and did it with a random girl she got pregnant and left him at my door step. He lives in Boston with my parents. I didn't think it was a good idea for a baby to live in LA so I took him to Boston. When I visit he's a ball of joy.

"Joey?"

"Huh?" Breaking from my trance to look at Sawyer.

"Aren't you going to call your dad?" he said.

"Yeah be right back." I rushed up stairs and called my dad.

Joey/**Mr. Graceffa**

"Dad?"

"**Hello I'm glad you answered."**

"What do you need."

**Me and James are on the way to your place. And you have a boyfriend!"**

"Yes dad I do three months and WHAT?!"

"**Me and your mom are too old for this, I'm sorry but he's going to have to be a LAboy."**

"Fine, come on."

"**Well…"**

*Knock-knock*

"See you in two seconds."

I walked downstairs seeing my dad talking to Sawyer. Aww that's sweet, at least they're bonding. I look behind my dad and see James. He must be shy, he's first meeting Sawyer for peets sake.

"Joey?" Sawyer said looking at me.

"Hey dad!" Please hope Sawyer didn't see James.

"Hello son. I think Sawyer here is a nice guy. Do you want me to get the suit…" I cut my dad off, well James did.

"Daddy!" And he came running straight towards me hugging me tightly, but then hid behind my legs from Sawyer. I would too because he looked angry.

"Sawyer let me explain." I said.

"Explain, EXPLAIN?! Joey who is this?! How old is he?!"

"Sawyer this is James Marcus Graceffa. He is my son and he is two years old. Two years ago I went to a party, got drunk, slept with someone, got them pregnant, and here he is. Please don't be mad. Once he gets use to you he is very bubbly and he can get shy if he get yells at." I said I'm scared about his reaction.

"OK I understand but why is he just coming into the picture.?" He said surprising calm.

"I didn't want him growing up to be a spoiled LA child so I took him to live with my parents and now they can't take care of him anymore so now he's here." I said.

"Well he's going to be spoiled now!" See this is why I love this guy.

"Thank you for understanding!" I said kissing Sawyer.

"Eww!" I heard a little voice say. I forgot that he's never seen two guys kiss! He's only seen my mom and dad kiss, yikes!

"Joey," Sawyer whined," why did you pull away?"

"My son has never seen two guys kiss only a guy and a girl." I'm panicking as I keep looking up and down from my James to Sawyer and back again.

"First, Joey he's our son now. Second, he'll get used to it I promise. Third, he'll open up to me." he said grinning.

"How do you know?" James is terrified of him.

"Look down." Sawyer said. I looked down to see James hugging on to Sawyer as he does to me. Sawyer picks him up, kisses me and we have a big family hug. I'm glad to have a little surprise to tell my big surprise.


	6. Fans Could Just Go Away!

**Sawyer's POV**

I'm a little pissed at Joey. I mean he hid a child, A CHILD from me! I can't stay mad at him forever I mean this little guy is adorable! He's like a mini Joey!

"Daddy?" James must of waken up. I also think that he doesn't know Joey wakes up super early to go to the gym.

"James." I said rolling over to him peeking over the edge of the bed.

"Mornin'!" He said he is SO BUBBLY!

"Sawyer me and your mom are leaving to go back to Georgia!" My dad yelled. Crap I ran downstairs only in my sweatpants to say bye.

"Sweetie please wear a shirt to bed or you'll catch a… who's that?" My mom didn't finish her sentence, she was looking behind me. What could possibly… James.

"Sawyer, we need an explanation."

"Guys I would tell you, I really would, but this is Joey's problem. I can't tell you why he's here but his name is James." I said.

"OK then, bye son." They walk out the door and I shut the door taking a deep breath." PUT A SHIRT ON AS WELL!" My mom yelled. I chuckled to see an almost crying James.

"What's the matter James?" I asked quietly not to scare him.

"M-my d-daddy left me a-again!" And he busted out in tears. Quickly ran to him and scooped him up and cradled him.

"Shh, it's ok James. Daddy just went out for a few minutes." I said calming him.

"Really?" He said looking up at me with Joey's eyes.

"Yes."

"I love you papa." Those four little words made me freeze.

"Sawyer I'm home!" Joey yelled.

"Daddy!" James jumped out of my arms and ran to Joey.

"Hey there crazy!... Sawyer are you ok?" Joey asked.

"He called me papa…" I barely said out.

"OH MY GOSH!" Joey screamed."Well to celebrate lets go out to dinner!"

"Joey, as much as I love date night I'm still scared to go out of the house."

"Sawyer! You're going to go crazy if you don't come on!" Joey said.

"But..."

"No buts! We are going and we'll drop James off at..."

"We are taking James with us." I said cutting Joey off.

"Why he's fine when he goes places." Joey said.

"Joey, I think you need to spend more time with your son." I state straight forward.

"YOU DON'T THINK I TRY! Sorry..." He said this quickly.

"Joey," I began," we HAVE to take him. When you left for the gym James was crying like crazy. He thought you left him again and were only going to visit him every once in a while."

"OK, he can come." Joey said giving in. I think he thinks that I think he is a bad parent.

"Joey…" but he was already upstairs I guess we better get ready.

**Joey's POV**

I really try but it's hard. I feel like I'll get mocked at just because I have a son. I didn't want him to see any L.A. life so he wouldn't grow up snotty and selfish. I send him places so he wouldn't see those things and he would live bubbly and happy.

"Joey, come on! Me and James are ready!" Sawyer yelled breaking my train of thought. I walk downstairs to see my two favorite boys already to go.

"OK lets go!" And we were off.

***At The Restaurant***

People aren't surprisingly staring at me.

"Sawyer, look, they're not staring lets eat." I told him, James was already half way done.

"I'm not hungry." He said pushing his plate away and I slid it back to him.

"Come on. You've gotta eat, set an example for James."

"No, not when everyone's staring at me. See I told you this was a bad idea!"

"Sawyer, please don't yell. You're going to have to get over the fans thoughts. You're going crazy at home."

"NO JOEY! I CAN'T TAKE IT!" Sawyer definitely got everyone's attention now.

"Sawyer…" I got cut off by some girl.

"No Joey, he's right. He can't handle our pressure. We're only doing the best for you." She said calmly.

"What is…?" Next thing I know someone's lips are on mine, they feel familiar. They feel like… SHANE'S! I shoved him and saw Sawyer running out of the store with James in his hand calling a cab.

"Sawyer, no!" I yelled.

He looked at me and said, "They all hate me. I can't take it. We're through. I'm taking James with me because I'm going back to Georgia with him. You said you didn't want him to live here so here's your wish, bye Joey." Sawyer got in the cab and they zoomed off. I grabbed my coat, paid for the bill, and took off.

I took out my camera to vlog. "Look here guys. I love you guys to death, but why? You guys loved Shoey so much you threatened Sawyer. I hope y'all are happy because he's going back to Georgia, WITH MY SON! This is going to be my last video until you guys get your mind straight. If you see me in public I don't want anything to do with you. ESPECIALLY YOU SHANE YAW!" I closed my camera. I'm never opening up that thing until I get Sawyer and James back. I wish the fans could… JUST GO AWAY!


End file.
